vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The warlich
I'm going to ask you a favor If you can crop smalls avatars of the Sins as they appear in Chrono Story, I would be grateful. The idea is add them to the chart in the article. It isn't required a big image size, an avatar around 160px should work. Adept-eX 20:07, November 17, 2011 (UTC) *I'd love too! I'll try to do it ASAP :) *Done! I did it with 55 px for easy reading :D Evillious Chronicles I've got all of the songs of the Evillious Chronicles in my iPhone. Ask me anything to improve the Evillious Chronicles wikia page. :D Here I got one: since you posted the "Why Michaela had Eve Moonlit's body" theory, I could assume you have the "Wiegenlied of Green" novel. So, is there any chance you may specify some characters from it, like "KOOPA"(who appeared in the same chapter Michaela was found dead) and "EIN"(who seemed to be in love with Clarith according to the character chart inside the "Aku no Musume Worldguide")? On a side note, in my profile is explained the "Clarith" issue. I also left a message in Adep-eX's talk page about the "Joseph Crim" issue as well. MaxusFox23 06:29, January 14, 2012 (UTC) A small question May I ask, where did you get those profile pictures of the Superbia characters on The Evillious Chronicles page? I'd like to get a link to them, they look fabulous. :D 22:20, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Whoops I wasn't logged in pfffft. Sambiss 22:29, December 14, 2011 (UTC) * Hi! :D How nice of you to notice my contribution :3... I just got it from the official website of the novel: http://www.akunomusume.com/ You could see it just by clicking the pretty pictures on the first and second novel. The links for the characters are: http://www.akunomusume.com/yellow.html http://www.akunomusume.com/green.html You're welcome! :D fellow kababayan~<3 Hi there! i just signed up recently and don't know much how i do things around here. But I'm glad I found a fellow Filipino here. xD As a senpai, hope you'll teach me things, i dont know much how to manipulate on the net. Nurarihyon12 15:21, December 17, 2011 (UTC)AmiLoryCruz RE: Welcome to Vocaloid wikia! wahehe!~ kung pwd lng sna eh. mag tagalog nlng tayo dito. xDD anyways, yah i know some of Akuno-P's works which of course involved only The Seven Sins and only know two of the Clockwork Lullaby Series (Capriccio Farce and Heartbeat Clocktower). But when i read your the Evilious Chronicles page, it made me realize that Mothy's works were not as simple as they are. It made me more curious of the history that Mothy created and made me to love Vocaloid even more. hehe,funny how I listen to the songs for mere enjoyment yet they have a deeper meaning hidden in each of them. Thanks for that. Hmm,na add mo ba ako sa fb? xDD add mo na lang ako kung hindi pa,pero mag leave ng message na ikaw yun. xDD Momots,Nurarihyon12 07:50, January 18, 2012 (UTC)AmiLoryCruz